O Tango de Loveless
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: - TRADUÇÃO - Soubi está encantado por um jovem que dança em um bar. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Oieee =D**

**Boom, eu nunca escrevi uma fic de Loveless, apesar de amar, então, aqui estou eu com uma tradução!**

**Sendo uma tradução, pode-se deduzir que a original não me pertence, mas sim à DreamHolder. I'm so sorry it took so long! But thanks for letting me translate! Boom, já que já estou falando sobre isso, Loveless também não me pertence -.-'**

**De qualquer forma, enjoy =D**

**Mafê Ly****

**OoOoOo**

**El Tango De Loveless**

**Cap 1 O porquê não importa**

Eu serei desejado por você. Minha beleza é como a de uma boneca de porcelana. Seus braços poderão me abraçar bem forte. Eu irei usar suas palavras ao invés das minhas. Você me observa de longe apesar de meu corpo querê-lo perto. Eu sou o mistério dos seus sonhos. Deus sabe de seus desejos por mim. O Diabo sente minha inocência.

Eu danço com outros apenas para provocar você. Seus olhos fixos nas mãos deles. O que passa por sua cabeça? Em breve você terá sua chance. Nossos dedos se encontrarão.

Mesmo assim, esperar é algo incomodo. Venha a mim, possua os pecados que você almeja. Minha idade causa fantasias; as fadas irão usar seus encantamentos essa noite. Você poderá me sentir, me libertar. Nós poderemos dançar livremente.

Essa pele separa o melhor de nós. Mas nesse tango do amor nada pode nos afastar. Apenas me segure em seus braços e isso nunca acabará.

Eu reivindicarei esse amor proibido.

…

Soubi observava o jovem enquanto ele afastava um homem de sua mulher e o puxava para uma dança. Ninguém se importava com o fato de ele ser menor de idade, já que seu irmão era o dono do bar, assim como de metade da cidade. Soubi entrava lá só para vê-lo dançar.

- Você o quer - a voz alegre de um homem o tira de seus pensamentos.

- Sim - Soubi respondeu ainda observando o garoto dançar. - Mas por quê?

- O porquê não importa aqui - o homem deu um risinho de satisfação – Venha. - ele pousou a mão pesada no ombro de Soubi. - Vou apresentá-lo a ele.

Apesar de Soubi estar vindo nesse bar dia sim, dia não por três semanas seguidas, ele nunca falara uma simples palavra com o jovem que o tentava toda vez.

- Não precisa se incomodar. - Soubi respondeu. Apesar de sua oposição, ele se deixou levar de onde estava sentado.

- Ei, Ritsuka. - o estranho que guiava Soubi pelo ombro, chamou- o, falando mais alto do que a música que o violinista tocava. - Esse homem gostaria de dançar com você.

Quando Ritsuka virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, parecia que o mundo começara a girar mais devagar. Suas orelhas dançavam no topo de seu cabelo escuro, quase arroxeado. A música zumbia como um suspiro em uma dança que se mostrava nos olhos do garoto quando ele os pousou no tímido homem.

- Ele? – Ritsuka sorriu gentilmente. – Acredito que ele já tenha estado aqui antes. – ele se aproximou para ver melhor. – Mas ele nunca me pediu uma dança antes.

- Ele é tímido. – o homem explicou antes que Soubi o fizesse. – Mas hoje ele se sente um pouco mais corajoso – ele empurrou delicadamente Soubi para frente.

- Então eu irei devagar por enquanto, para ele não se intimidar de novo. - Ritsuka desceu do palco e segurou a mão de Soubi. – Pode ser essa dança?- Ele perguntou sobre a valsa que a orquestra acabara de começar a tocar.

O calor da mão do jovem era uma benção. Soubi desejava segurá-la para sempre.

- Não sei se conheço todos os passos. – Ele admitiu suavemente.

- Não tem problema. – Ritsuka deu risadinha. - Nem eu. - ele, divertidamente, levou o loiro para o palco. Sua mão descansou no ombro de Soubi, enquanto permitia que ele passasse o braço por sua cintura.

- Sabe, - Ritsuka mostrou um sorriso provocante enquanto eles se movimentavam pelo palco. – Normalmente um homem colocaria a mão na altura dos ombros. - seu sorriso se transformou em um doce sorriso. - Mas assim é gostoso. - as bochechas de Soubi começaram a ficar vermelhas apesar de ser difícil de ver na luz fraca.

Eles dançavam graciosamente enquanto um grupo de pessoas assistia com assobios e declarações bêbadas de seu amor pelo jovem.

- Qual é o seu nome?- Ritsuka perguntou antes de Soubi inclinar o corpo do jovem para baixo, como se fosse cair.

- Agatsuma Soubi. - Soubi respondeu enquanto puxou-o de volta para a posição inicial da dança. - Eu sou dono do museu de ar no final da rua.

- Eu achei que você fosse familiar. - a recordação pareceu preencher os olhos violetas de Ritsuka. - Meu irmão aprecia estimadamente sua arte. Ele diz que o modo como você captura uma borboleta em uma pintura é formidável.

- Eu estou surpreso de ouvir tais palavras sobre a minha já esquecida arte. - Soubi se surpreendeu com o comentário. Não podia acreditar que alguém conhecia seu trabalho já que parara de pintar há anos.

- Esquecida?- Ritsuka pareceu confuso. - Você está enganado. Sua arte está pendurada por toda a minha casa. É qualquer coisa, menos esquecida.

Soubi não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Sua arte, além de ser lembrada, foi vista pelos olhos de um anjo. Seria isso um milagre?

A música acabou e a multidão começou a aplaudir. Ritsuka ficou na ponta dos pés e rapidamente beijou a bochecha de Soubi.

- Você tem que conhecer meu irmão. - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de dar uma volta para fora do palco.

Soubi agradeceu aos expectadores antes de ser guiado para fora do palco por um garoto muito determinado.

- Melhor eu já avisar, meu irmão não é muito gentil com a maioria das pessoas. - Ritsuka disse enquanto eles andavam para os fundos do bar. - Mas ele falando da sua arte é como se estivesse nas nuvens. Estou certo que ele ficará emocionado em te conhecer pessoalmente.

Isso tudo era mais do que poderia imaginar, mas Soubi estava muito envolvido para voltar atrás agora. Ritsuka afastou uma cortina vermelho escura, revelando uma porta escondida. Ele tirou uma chave antes de colocá-la na fechadura e destrancar a porta.

- Entre. - uma voz masculina respondeu do outro lado.

- Seimei,- Ritsuka abriu a porta lentamente.- Eu trouxe uma pessoa que gostaria de conhecê-lo.- tudo isso era muito bom para ser verdade, mesmo assim, Soubi agradeceu às estrelas pelo o que estava acontecendo enquanto entrou depois de Ritsuka.- É o pintor, Agatsuma.- Ritsuka apresentou o homem para a silhueta negra contornada pela luz da lua que se mostrava à janela.

- Soubi?- Seimei saiu de perto da janela e andou até o centro do aposento. Ele era uma versão mais velha e mais definida de Ristuka.- Faz um bom tempo.

- Seimei?- os olhos de Soubi arregalaram-se em descrença. - Aoyagi Seimei?

- Não, não mais Aoyagi.- a voz de Seimei tornou-se um pouco áspera.- Aquela família está morta.- ele aproximou-se de Ritsuka e segurou-lhe a mão.- Nós os deixamos.

- Você sempre comentou de um irmão. - Soubi começou a relembrar.

O passado é algo doloroso a se pensar para qualquer um, porém, ele faz Soubi reviver tudo o que passou de novo. Cinco anos atrás, Seimei e Soubi faziam parte de uma Guerra de Feitços secreta. Soubi se esforçava, mas Seimei cansou daquilo. Ele reivindicou Soubi como sua propriedade para que não se sentisse submisso aos líderes da guerra. Eles ficariam sozinhos por dias só esperando uma nova batalha e, nesse meio tempo, Seimei comentava ter um laço muito forte com seu irmão. Soubi se sentiu um tolo por não ter reparado, no momento que conheceu Rituska, que ele era o irmão de quem Seimei sempre falara.

Seimei voltou sua atenção para seu irmão mais novo.

- Ritsuka,- ele bagunçou o cabelo escuro de seu irmão.- Você poderia trazer alguma coisa para Soubi e eu bebermos?- Ritsuka concordou sem palavras, ele fez uma saudação antes de sair do aposento.

- Ele é exatamente como você o descreveu. - Soubi quebrou o silêncio. - Mas por que você o faz trabalhar?- ele reparou na pintura pendurada na parede atrás de Seimei, uma borboleta com a asa quebrada. - Eu pensei que você odiava quando as pessoas o tocavam.

- Você sabia que esse bar era meu?- Seimei ignorou a pergunta. - É por isso que você está aqui?"

- Não. - Soubi negou com a cabeça. - Esse era apenas um novo bar na região para mim. - ele olhou para a maçaneta da porta. - Aparentemente, você ficará rico rápido.

- Estou de volta. - Ritsuka anunciou, levando uma bandeja em uma das mãos. - Eu espero que cerjeva esteja bom para vocês. - ele passou por Soubi e colocou a bandeja em uma mesa entre duas largas cadeiras. - Venha, sente. - ele sorriu enquanto servia a bebida.

- Obrigado, Ritsuka. - Seimei beijou o topo da cabeça de seu irmão antes de sentar. - Soubi e eu estávamos lembrando o passado.

- Oh, eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam. - Ritsuka entregou o copo para Soubi. - Eu pensei que você apenas gostava do trabalho dele.

- Sim, sobre o trabalho dele, - Seimei tomou um gole da bebida. - Eu estava me perguntando sobre ele pintar algo para mim.

Soubi tirou os olhos da bebida.

- Mas, Seimei, - ele explicou. - Faz anos desde a última vez que eu pintei alguma coisa. Tenho certeza que perdi meu dom.

- Eu realmente não me importo com isso. - Seimei retrucou. - Mas agora eu tenho uma pintura em mente e eu não aceitarei nenhuma desculpa para que você não a faça.

Ritsuka olhou para Soubi, que estava encarando seu copo. O loiro estava voltando ao que era antes.

- O que você quer que eu pinte?

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu no rosto de Seimei.

- Eu gostaria que você pintasse meu irmão. - ele acariciou a bochecha de Ritsuka com a parte de trás de sua mão. - Com asas como as de suas borboletas. - Ele puxou Ritsuka para o seu colo. - Claro que eu pagarei o preço que for. Você mesmo disse que esse bar me deixará rico.

Soubi permaneceu com o olhar baixo por um momento. Em sua mente passavam dolorosas memórias dos abusos que Seimei era capaz de fazer e idéias de como essa pintura ficaria.

- Está certo. - ele finalmente respondeu. - Mas eu precisarei que Ritsuka pose para a pintura todos os dias até que ela fique pronta.

- Tudo bem para você?- Seimei perguntou ao seu irmão mais novo gentilmente. - Você poderia posar para ele todos os dias antes do trabalho.

- Parece justo. - Ritsuka concordou apesar de parecer confuso. - Mas eu nunca posei para nada antes.

- Não tem problema. - Soubi assegurou. - Tudo que eu preciso é pintar partes diferentes de você todo dia. Um dia eu terei que pintar um esboço o que significa que você terá que permanecer parado por um tempo. Mas no resto dos dias, eu irei trabalhando em diferentes detalhes como em seu rosto e corpo.

- Você poderá começar amanhã de manhã. - Seimei terminou sua bebida. - Mas hoje eu pedirei que saia. Ritsuka precisa dormir.

Soubi deixou o copo com a bebida, quase inteira, na mesa ao seu lado antes de se levantar.

- Obrigado pelo seu tempo. Ele fez uma saudação para Seimei.- E obrigado pela dança, Ritsuka.- Ele sorriu simpaticamente para seu belo irmão.- Vejo você amanhã de manhã.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap2 - Palavras inocentes se tornam pecados**

Soubi acordou cedo, apesar de sentir que não dormia há um ano. Saiu da cama para cumprimentar o fresco ar da manhã. Hoje os pássaros não cantavam a melodia que costumavam; ao invés disso, cantaram a canção perfeita para pintar. O homem rapidamente procurou suas tintas para pintura só para descobrir que elas estavam velhas e secas. Ele pararia para comprar novas tintas e, talvez, uma tela grande antes de ir para o bar. Apesar de estar completamente despreparado, ele estava ansioso para ver Ritsuka novamente.

- Bom dia. - Ritsuka cumprimentou Soubi assim que ele entrou no bar. – Posso lhe trazer uma bebida antes de começarmos? - ele ajudou Soubi segurando uma bolsa com tintas e pincéis. - Seimei não está, mas ele disse que você pode pintar no meu quarto. - apontou para uma porta dourada ao lado do palco.

- Eu não percebi que vocês moravam aqui. - Soubi recusou a oferta de uma bebida matinal. - São só você e o seu irmão, então?

- Bom, Seimei achou que esse lugar era bem melhor do que o que nós crescemos. - Ritsuka guiou Soubi para seu quarto. - Entretanto, é um pouco solitário com ele estando fora tantas vezes. - ele abriu a porta dourada, revelando um quarto elegante, digno de um príncipe. - Me desculpe se eu falar demais. - o garoto acenou com a cabeça. -Tem algum lugar que você prefira se sentar?

- Você se importa se sentarmos perto da janela? - Soubi andou em direção à luz do sol que batia no quarto. - A iluminação ficará perfeita se você sentar aqui. - ele gesticulou para uma pequena cadeira de balanço coberta pela luz.

- Tudo bem. - Ritsuka sentou-se graciosamente como se fosse uma dança. - Você gostaria que eu olhasse para você?

Palavras inocentes tornaram-se pecado na mente de Soubi.

- Sim. - Soubi respondeu enquanto seu coração pulou uma batida. - Eu precisarei que você sente completamente parado e olhe apenas para mim. - ele posicionou o jovem como uma boneca. - Tudo bem se eu tocá-lo? - as palavras de Seimei sobre o mundo ser imundo enquanto Ritsuka era limpo e puro lhe vieram à mente.

- Você já tocou em mim. - Ritsuka concordou, lembrando da dança que tiveram. Ele pousou a mão sobre a mão imóvel de Soubi. - Apenas me diga como você me quer.

**Continua...**

**Oiii, gente!**

**Desculpem a demora para postar esse capítulo! Mas a faculdade tomou todo o meu tempo. De qualquer forma, agora estou de férias e essa tradução vai acabar em menos de uma semana!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Bjos***

**Mafe Ly**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Tango De Loveless**

**Cap3 – Na tentação da luxúria**

Ritsuka sentou-se o mais imóvel possível. Soubi pintou com precisão, capturando cada detalhe. Mas ele sabia que ele nunca conseguiria colocar na tela a completa essência da beleza daquela criança.

- Você é muito amável. - Soubi quebrou o silêncio. O pincel parou quando ele ouviu Ritsuka rir levemente. Soubi acreditava que aquele som maravilhoso podia acordar os mortos.

- Você é um cavalheiro. - Ritsuka abaixou o olhar até seus cílios tocarem sua bochecha corada. - Eu juro: você não é como os outros.

- Você gosta de trabalhar aqui?- a pergunta escapou da boca de Soubi antes que ele pudesse pensar. Ele observou a bochecha de Ritsuka voltar ao tom original e sua face tornar-se séria. -Perdoe-me. - Soubi abaixou a cabeça. - Eu pergunto demais.

- Não tem problema. - Ritsuka levantou o olhar novamente. - Eu não me importo em trabalhar bastante. - o tom de sua voz o fez parecer muito mais velho. - Meu irmão precisa que eu o faça. Além disso, eu faço minha própria dançinha divertida. - ele corou novamente. - Mesmo Seimei não gostando que eu a faça. - Soubi observou o garoto ininterruptamente até que isso fez os dois se sentirem desconfortáveis. - Eu devo dizer, - Ritsuka sorriu ligeiramente. -Você foi o único que não tentou nada. - ele inclinou-se para frente. - Diga-me, por que você vem ao bar só para me ver dançar?

Soubi abaixou seu pincel. Algumas linhas pretas de esboço do jovem foram desenhadas na tela branca. O aposento permaneceu com uma estranha atmosfera depois da pergunta.

- É porque você é um dançarino elegante. - Soubi finalmente explicou. - Eu não posso evitar ficar maravilhado por você.

- Maravilhado por mim?- Ritsuka repetiu divertido. - O que você está tentando dizer, senhor? Que eu o levei às tentações da luxúria com apenas algumas simples danças?

- Sinto-me envergonhado. - Soubi levantou-se para sair, mas Ritsuka segurou-lhe o braço. - Eu não deveria sentir isso por você.

- Mas você sente. - Ritsuka segurou a blusa do homem com força. - Quem pode dizer isso dos seus sentimentos sendo que eles mesmos não conhecem esse sentimento?

- Seu irmão diria o contrário. - Soubi pousou a mão em cima daquela que estava em seu braço. - É por ele que eu devo resistir aos seus charmes.

- Falando tais palavras você só me faz querê-lo mais. - Ritsuka levantou de sua cadeira. - Nenhum homem me tratou com tanta gentileza.

- Você é uma criança. - Soubi resistiu aos desejos de acariciar as bochechas rosadas de Ritsuka. - Eu devo apenas pintar para seu irmão.

- Isso significa que não poderemos dançar de novo? - seus olhos violetas encheram-se de decepção. - Porque eu estava desejando mais uma. - Soubi desviou o olhar em vergonha. - Por favor. - Ritsuka passou os dedos pelo cabelo do homem. - Você me intriga. Você foi o único capaz de fazê-lo.

De repente o som da maçaneta interrompeu o momento. Soubi afastou-se para trás, derrubando a tinta. Ritsuka sentou-se novamente na cadeira como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de ele não temer o irmão. Seimei entrou no quarto carregando caixas embrulhadas em papéis coloridos e sacolas.

- Eu comprei novas roupas para você, Ritsuka. - Seimei deixou as caixas e sacolas na cama. - O costureiro ainda tinha suas medidas antigas, mas é melhor você experimentá-las caso estejam muito pequenas. - ele adorava mimar seu irmão mais novo e vesti-lo como uma boneca de porcelana.

- Obrigado, Seimei. - Ritsuka levantou para olhar as roupas. - Mas não precisava. Você precisa economizar dinheiro para pagar Soubi pelo quadro.

- Não tem problema. - Seimei olhou para a tela. - Quanto tempo irá demorar?

- Eu posso parar por hoje se Ritsuka tiver que se preparer para o trabalho. - Soubi explicou. - Eu voltarei amanhã para começar o rosto dele. Posso deixar a tela e as coisas aqui?

- Pode. - Seimei desviou o olhar em desgosto. - Mas antes, limpe a sujeira que você fez no belo chão do meu irmão. - Soubi olhou para baixo rapidamente para reparar que ele estava em cima de uma poça negra.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap4 - put the most beautiful Angels to Shame**

Ritsuka dançou com vários homens naquela noite. Soubi permaneceu em casa planejando suas próximas pinceladas em sua pintura. Como ele poderia transmitir tamanha beleza angelical em apenas um pedaço de pano? Apenas os olhos de Ritsuka já faziam os anjos parecerem feios. Nada, em nenhuma pintura, poderia se comparar àquilo.

…

- Você está atrasado. - Seimei repreendeu Soubi assim que ele passou pela porta. - Ritsuka está muito ocupado hoje, então você terá que trabalhar rápido. - ele colocou uma bela jaqueta antes de andar até a porta. - Diga a ele que eu voltarei logo. - estranhamente, isso fez Soubi sentir-se mais como uma babá do que como um pintor.

- Você não está atrasado. - a voz de Ritsuka agraciou o quarto. - Eu estava dormindo, de qualquer forma. - Soubi olhou para o menino e reparou que ele estava usando apenas um robe. - Como você só pintará meu rosto hoje, eu decidi não me trocar ainda.

Soubi sentiu suas bochechas corarem. O menino era magro, porém, de alguma forma, feminino. Suas orelhas estavam abaixadas enquanto seu rabo balançava de um lado para o outro lentamente. A luz do quarto estava concentrada em seus olhos.

- Podemos começar, então? - Ritsuka sorriu. Ele sabia que Soubi o estava observando atentamente. - Devo sentar próximo a você para que veja meu rosto melhor? - ele riu levemente para si mesmo quando percebeu as bochechas de Soubi se tornarem mais vermelhas.

- Parece ótimo. - Soubi andou até a tela que ele deixara no dia anterior com os traços à tinta, agora secos. - Por favor, sente-se. - ele puxou a cadeira de balanço atrás dele. Ritsuka sentou, cruzou a perna e aproximou-se. – Bom, - ele posou os dedos no queixo do jovem. - Só precisa virar a cabeça um pouco para a esquerda. - ele moveu a cabeça dele lentamente até chegar na posição desejada. - Agora, - ele encostou o pincel na tela. - fique imóvel e olhe para mim.

- Mas ficar parado não é divertido. – ele fez biquinho - Eu prefiro conversar com você.

- Nós podemos conversar. - Soubi assegurou. - Só não mova seu rosto quando eu precisar.

Ele pintou lentamente. Ritsuka permaneceu parado, porém seus olhos, secretamente, exploravam o corpo de Soubi enquanto ele não estava olhando. Soubi não reparou nem quando Ritsuka aproximou-se mais dele.

Ritsuka não podia deixar de achar Soubi extremamente atraente quando pintava. Seu longo cabelo loiro estava preso para trás. Seus óculos refletiam a luz toda vez que olhava para baixo. Sua expressão era séria, mas seus olhos estavam longe da realidade, em um sonho. Todas as pinceladas eram feitas com a maior perfeição. Ritsuka podia dizer que ele era um homem muito cuidadoso em relação aos detalhes que ele colocava em todos os movimentos que fazia.

- Está bonito. - Ritsuka aproximou-se mais para ver. Soubi cheirava a cigarro e ervas. - É difícil acreditar que a pintura pode fazer coisas tão detalhadas. Algumas de suas pinturas parecem fotografias.

- Você é muito gentil. - Soubi sorriu. A pintura tinha os traços de um rosto, apesar de não parecer como Ritsuka, do ponto de vista de Soubi. Mas, com alguma cor e mais detalhes, ele tinha certeza de que ficaria perfeito.

-Acho que podemos parar por hoje se você precisar descansar.

- Parece bom para mim. - Ritsuka repousou a cabeça no ombro do homem. - Você ficará para alguns drinks hoje? Eu poderia aproveitar a companhia depois de fechar, já que Seimei tem negócios para resolver em outra cidade.

Isso parecia coisa do destino para Soubi. Com o cabelo de Ritsuka fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, ele confirmou lentamente.

- Eu acho que posso ficar essa noite.

- Talvez nós possamos dançar de novo. - Ritsuka acariciou o braço musculoso do homem. - Você saberia dançar ballet?

- Eu sei alguns passos básicos. - Soubi respondeu. O desejo que ele tinha por Ritsuka apenas crescia com o calor de seus corpos pressionados um no outro. - Apesar de eu nunca ter treinado com outra pessoa.

- Nós podíamos treinar aqui. - Ritsuka ofereceu sedutoramente. - Mas eu não conseguirei dançar usando o roupão. - ele pegou a mão de Soubi e colocou-a no laço que prendia as duas partes do roupão de seda juntas.

A mente de Soubi encheu-se de luxúria e medo. Cada vez mais, ele desejava tocar Ritsuka mas a idéia de Seimei descobrindo assombrava seus pensamentos.

- Não podemos. - ele explicou, afastando a mão. - Seu irmão disse que voltaria logo.

- Mas depois, ele irá embora de novo. - Ritsuka queria que os sentimentos impuros permanecessem no corpo, na mente de Soubi. - Ele não precisa saber de nada. - ele desamarrou o laço.

- Ritsuka. - a voz de Seimei ecoou no quarto. - Estou de volta.

Soubi pulou e voltou a pintar. Ritsuka, rapidamente, amarrou o laço e sentou de volta na posição. Quando Seimei entrou no quarto, parecia que eles sempre estiveram pintando.

- Você ainda não acabou? - Seimei reclamou da lerdeza de Soubi. - Ritsuka tem que começar a arrumar as coisas para os fregueses. - ele começou a trocar de roupa na frente deles. - Você poderá pintar novamente amanhã. - ele tirou um relógio prateado com uma corrente do bolso. - Eu irei chegar tarde.

Ritsuka lentamente levantou e pegou uma gravata preta para colocar em seu irmão.

- Você voltará para casa amanhã de manhã? - Ritsuka perguntou enquanto observava Seimei tirar a camisa.

- Eu não tenho certeza. - Seimei respondeu enquanto colocava outra camisa. - Eu poderei voltar até o final da tarde se as coisas ocorrerem como planejado. - Ele ajoelhou e deixou Ritsuka arrumar a gravata em seu pescoço. - Você ficará bem sem mim, certo?

- Eu sei que acharei alguma forma de não me sentir sozinho. - Ritsuka deu o toque final na gravata com um sorriso. - Mas irá esfriar, eu sentirei falta dos seus braços em volta de mim a noite.

Soubi só podia sentar e observar enquanto Seimei acariciava a bochecha do garoto. Eles beijavam-se mais como amantes do que como irmãos. Soubi sabia que Ritsuka apenas retribuía o beijo, pois ele foi o único que tomou conta dele, então ele não podia negar esses simples desejos. Seimei era como um controlador de marionetes apaixonado por um brinquedo no qual ele colocou cordas.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oiii, gente!**

**Aqui estou eu com uma atualização de final de anoo! Anoq eu vem tem maaais 5 capítulos para vocês =D**

**Bjos***

**Boa leitura e bom fim de anooooo!**

**OoOoOoOoOooO**

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap5 – A Música Em Seus Corações**

Assim que Seimei se foi, Ritsuka sentiu-se a vontade para se divertir. Soubi continuava sentado em frente à sua obra inacabada, mas seus olhos seguiram o pré-adolescente enquanto ele fechava a porta do quarto.

- O bar só abre as cinco. - Ritsuka sorriu maliciosamente. - Isso nos dá algumas horas. - ele caminhou até o homem ansioso que estava em seu quarto. Ele aproximou-se da orelha de Soubi e sussurou. - Posso ter essa dança?

Arrepios subiram pelas costas de Soubi e tornou-se difícil de respirar. Ele não podia recusar tal oferta. Suas mãos enlaçaram-se e ficou de pé. Rapidamente ele girou a criança para começar a dança com a música de seus corações.

Ritsuka girou graciosamente em volta de Soubi antes de o homem puxá-lo para seus braços. Seu roupão escorregou e abriu, porém o laço na cintura continuou firme. Ele passou sua coxa nua na perna de Soubi. Ambos começaram a brilhar com o suor da paixão contida na dança.

A dança terminou com Ritsuka procurando por ar e Soubi segurando-o em seus braços fortes. Eles encararam-se até que os olhos violetas e safiras pareceram se unir. Então Soubi depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Ritsuka. Um pequeno gemido foi emitido pelo garoto. Seus dedos enrolaram-se nos cabelos de Soubi, permitindo que o mesmo aprofundasse o beijo.

- Eu poderia tirá-las agora. - a voz de Soubi estava rouca. Ele passou os dedos pela bochecha de Ritsuka até alcançar seu cabelo liso.

Os olhos de Ritsuka encheram-se de paixão.

- Eu gostaria que você as tirasse - ele virou a cabeça com seus olhos cheios de temor. - mas isso só traria dor.

Imagens de Seimei passaram pela mente de Soubi. O irmão mais velho mataria qualquer alma que ousasse tocar seu amado irmão mais novo.

- Tem razão. - o homem empurrou Ritsuka para longe, levemente. - Não devíamos estar fazendo isso.

- Ahh? - Ritsuka disfarçou seu desapontamento. - Mas eu não disse que beijar seria doloroso. - ele deu um passo para frente, para onde ele estava antes de Soubi afastá-lo. - Eu não posso perder minhas orelhas com beijos. - ele segurou a cola da camisa de Soubi, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o trouxe para outro beijo.

A língua de Soubi escorregou pelos lábios de Ritsuka lentamente. O garoto tinha gosto de chocolate que se misturou com o gosto de café e menta do homem. As sensações que a boca de Soubi lhe dava faziam Ritsuka gemer. Ele começou a puxar o lábio inferior de Soubi com a boca. Soubi recuou para mudar de posição, mas Ritsuka segurou seu lábio com os dentes. Um olhar malicioso surgiu no rosto da criança antes que ele soltasse e mordesse o próprio lábio.

- Eu gosto dessa dança. - Ritsuka riu e, graciosamente, encostou todo seu pé no chão. - Acho que eu me apaixonei por você, meu bom senhor. - seus olhos abriram e fecharam como uma câmera. – Será que você também me escolherá?

Isso fez Soubi sorrir. Ele flertava de uma maneira fofa. Soubi sentiu-se jovem novamente. Sua infância foi cruel depois da morte de seus pais, então ele sempre desejou por um dia que poderia se sentir uma criança de novo. Ritsuka foi a estrela pela qual ele desejou.

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi, gente!**

**Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas por demorar tanto para atualizar. Tive problemas sérios com o meu computador, ele foi formatado, consegui salvar os arquivos mas a edição dos meus arquivos do Word foi toda para o lixo, então tive que começar a tradução tudo de novo.**

**Segundo, obrigada por esperarem e continuarem seguindo a história! Para as pessoas que deixam reviews como guest ou que eu não consigo responder pelo fanfiction...obrigada pela review, elas ajudam muito na hora de escrever. Mesmo que essa fic seja uma tradução, é estimulante saber que vocês acham que ela está boa!**

**Enfim, era isso...Boa leitura =)**

**OoOoOo**

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap6 Atraídos Por Um Elixir Intoxicante**

Os novos amantes estavam abraçados no divã. O carrilhão tocou cinco badaladas, avisando que o bar deveria abrir as portas.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar agora. - relutantemente, Ritsuka afastou-se dos braços de Soubi.

- Eu queria que você não tivesse que ir. - Soubi segurou-lhe a mão. Olhos cheios de apreensão, ele não queria demônios dançando com seu anjo essa noite.

- Veja bem, meu amor, - Ritsuka respondeu com um sorriso doce. - eu não posso abandonar meus clientes, mesmo se eu quisesse. Mas você pode ficar do meu lado o tempo todo, se quiser. - ele deu um longo beijo no homem antes de se levantar e tirar seu roupão.

Soubi corou ao ver a pele de Ritsuka. O corpo dele faz uma estátua grega parecer algo horrível. Ritsuka abriu sue armário procurando pela melhor roupa para aquela noite. Ele tirou uma calça preta e uma camisa de colarinho branco de algodão. Rapidamente, ele colocou a roupa, antes de pegar e vestir o corpete vermelho usado apenas em apresentações.

- Você pode me ajudar a amarrá-lo? - Ritsuka segurou a peça próxima à cintura e olhou para Soubi inocentemente. Ele amarrou a peça sensual envolta de seu tórax e deixou o excesso de fita cair por suas costas.

Soubi levantou-se timidamente. Apesar de o menino estar usando uma blusa por baixo de um acessório tão sugestivo, a tentação ainda fez Soubi sentir-se tentado. Ele segurou as cordas, sem saber ao certo como deveriam ser amarradas. Lentamente, ele tentou amarrar na forma que tinha visto em uma mulher.

- Não está muito apertado, está? - perguntou com um ar de preocupação em suas palavras.

- Eu esperava que você não apertasse. - Ritsuka repreendeu divertidamente. - Eu sou um menino, afinal. Eu não preciso de formas esbeltas como uma mulher precisa.

…

Era a noite antes do Sabbath. Homens iam para o bar com o propósito de beber sua cota após uma longa semana de trabalho. A maioria deles acordaria para ir à sinagoga com uma terrível dor de cabeça; Ritsuka se perguntava se eles confessavam seus sentimentos para um padre. A sinagoga era um lugar calmo para Ritsuka apesar da freiras o encararem de forma dura. Deus era o único pai no qual a criança acreditava, mesmo que Seimei tentasse provar que Ele não existia. Ele poderia ser marcado com a Letra Escarlate ¹ do lado de fora, mas, pelo menos Deus conhecia seu coração.

- Você gostaria de uma bebida? - Ritsuka inclinou-se perto de um homem mais velho sentado perto do palco. - Uma cerveja, talvez? - ele anotou o pedido do homem graciosamente antes de anotar o pedido de outros homens. - Você sabe que eu só danço assim por uma moeda brilhante. - ele piscou como se fosse apenas um jogo tolo que todos jogavam.

Soubi assistia do outro lado do bar, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. O que se passava pela cabeça do jovem quando homens bêbados perguntavam se podiam pagar por suas orelhas? Ele poderia usar o dinheiro, apesar de que suas ações acabariam em pecado. Soubi nunca o trataria como um pano, para ser usado e depois jogado fora. Com olhos como o por-so-sol, ele deveria ser tratado por anjos no Céu. Esses homens não passavam de demônios atraídos por um elixir intoxicante que o irmão malevolente colocou na frente deles com um sacrifício infantil.

Ritsuka andou na direção de Soubi com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Você não está solitário sentado ai sozinho? - ele tocou a bochecha do homem com a ponta dos dedos. - Você pode dançar comigo se quiser. Eu não dancei com ninguém hoje.

Soubi tirou a mão de Ritsuka do seu rosto.

- Seria uma honra. - eles se aproximaram. Sem se importarem com o palco, eles permaneceram abraçados enquanto balançavam com o som do piano.

- Você me faz tão feliz que eu poderia chorar. - Ritsuka pousou a cabeça no peito de Soubi. - Normalmente, um homem tentaria me tocar num abraço como esse. - ele sorriu para si mesmo. - Você é o único de quem eu desejo esse toque.

**Continua…**

**OoOoOo**

¹ É o nome traduzido do livro inglês The Scarlet Letter, de Nathaniel Hawthorne. A história se passa na Salem do século XVII, colonizada por puritanos vindos da Inglaterra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooi, gente!**

**Queria agradecer os followers e reviews. Também queria me desculpar pela demora, mas agora estou de férias e vou atualizar o mais rápido possível. Essa fic tem 10 capítulos, então a partir do 8º as coisas começam a ficar tensas huhuhu**

**Vou atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder!**

**Boa leitura =))**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap 7 A Vida de um Cigano**

Já era tarde da noite e o bar estava vazio com as portas fechadas. Tudo estava calmo, finalmente. Ritsuka deitou no palco, cantarolando cantigas que ele ouvira de velhos ciganos. Soubi varreu o chão, ouvindo atentamente ao cantarolar de Rituska.

- Eu acho que seria divertido viver como um cigano. - Ritsuka interrompeu a música que cantava. - Dançar por dinheiro e viajar pelo mundo. - ele sentou rapidamente, visivelmente empolgado. - Nós deveríamos nos tornar ciganos!

Soubi parou de varrer.

- Ciganos? - ele balançou levemente a cabeça. - Mas, querido, você já dança por dinheiro. Viajar pelo mundo só o faria ficar perdido.

- Eu quero me perder. - Ritsuka começou a agir mais como a criança que era. - Eu quero esse tipo de aventura.

- Aventuras foram feitas para os corvos - Soubi aproximou-se do palco. - e seu nariz é muito delicado para ser um bico.

- Mas o seu é perfeito. - Ritsuka aproximou-se e para tocar o nariz de Soubi. - Poderia ser você quem me levaria para longe.

Soubi segurou os pulsos de Ritsuka e o trouxe para perto.

- Eu o levaria para as árvores mais altas.

Eles se encararam até o garoto desviar o olhar.

- Contanto que eu esteja com você, faremos o que você quiser. - seus olhos marejavam. - Me leve daqui. Vamos viajar até que estejamos livres.

…

Soubi carregou o garoto cansado para a cama. Ele se sentiu a vontade para tocá-lo, sem Seimei por perto. Os finos braços de Ritsuka estavam enrolados no pescoço de Soubi, a cabeça descansando em seu peito, seus olhos começaram a se fechar. Soubi beijou as orelhas no topo de sua cabeça, antes de deitá-lo gentilmente na cama.

-Fique comigo. - Ritsuka segurou a blusa de Soubi. - Está frio essa noite. - Soubi sentou-se ao seu lado. - Me abrace. - a criança frágil deitou a cabeça no colo do homem. - Eu não quero perder você.

Soubi acariciou as costas da criança.

- Eu ficarei aqui até a manhã. - Seus dedos enroscaram nas tiras do corpete, o que fez a peça cair. Os dedos de Soubi percorreram as costas de Ritsuka. Um pequeno gemido saiu dos lábio de Ritsuka. Um sorriso tentador se formou no rosto de Soubi.

- Toque-me. - Ritsuka aninhou seu rosto corado na coxa de Soubi. - Eu desejo você.

Soubi sabia que essa não era a primeira vez que o pré-adolescente se excitava com o toque de um homem, mas ele não se importava contanto que Ritsuka quisesse apenas o dele. Ritsuka era como um tesouro pirata, já foi tocado antes, mas ainda poderia ser roubado. Ele amaria o garoto mais do que qualquer um porque eles só o tiveram em momentos de perversidade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi, gente!**

**Tive problemas por aqui e me afastei um pouco, mudei meu nome aqui (antiga Mafe Ly), mas aqui está o antepenúltimo capítulo! **

**Até o final dessa semana eu vou postar os dois últimos capítulos, ao mesmo tempo! Fiquem atentos e obrigada pela paciência e por continuarem a acompanhar essa fic :D**

**OoOoOo**

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap 8 Encruzilhada**

Ritskua acordou com o som das portas do bar sendo destrancadas. Seu coração começou a acelerar. Era Seimei, ninguém além dele tem a chave. Soubi estava dormindo com o garoto em seus braços. Ritsuka pegou sua camisa que estava embaixo das cobertas antes de se desvenciliar do abraço de Soubi.

Uma leve batida na porta do quarto fez com que ele se assustasse.

-Ritsuka? – a voz de Seimei pode ser ouvida por trás da porta. – Eu cheguei mais cedo. – de repente a maçaneta começou a se mover. – Você está dormindo?

O medo tomou conta de Ritsuka.

-Soubi? – ele balançou o homem freneticamente. – Soube, acorde. – disse rapidamente em um sussuro. – O Seimei está aqui.

Os olhos de Soubi abriram de imediato. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama e colocou os óculos. Isso não era bom. Ele procurou por um lugar para se esconder mas era tarde demais, Seimei abrira a porta e vira os dois sentados na cama juntos. Ritsuka segurou a camisa de forma que ela cobrisse seu peito. Soubi desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

-Ritsuka…- havia uma mistura de dor e desgosto na voz de Seimei. – O que ele está fazendo na sua cama?

Ele ficou aliviado por ver as orelhas de seu irmão ainda intactas. Mesmo assim, ninguém –a não ser ele- podia estar na mesma cama que seu irmão mais novo.

-Seimei, eu posso explicar. – Ritsuka inventou uma mentira. – Quando o bar fechou, todos foram embora menos Soubi. Eu fiquei com medo de ficar sozinho, então eu pedi a ele para ficar. Eu sabia que você não gostaria que ele dormisse na sua cama, então, eu ofereci a minha.

-Soubi. – Seimei fixou os olhos severos no homem culpado. – Quais são seus sentimentos pelo meu irmão?- quando Soubi não respondeu, Seimei rosnou. – Você não passa de lixo. Eu quero você fora daqui.

Soubi obedeceu, levantando da cama. Ele vestiu a camiseta que Ritsuka havia tirado dele durante a noite. – E a pintura? – ele perguntou em um tom de voz baixo. – Ainda tem muito o que fazer nela.

-Leve com você – Seimei respondeu com raiva. – Termine sozinho. – submissivamente Soubi guardou suas tintas e colocou a tela embaixo do braço. Ritsuka assistiu a isso com olhos tristonhos. Seimei andou até o garoto e o puxou para perto. – Você não tem permissão para ficar sozinho com Ritsuka novamente.

Assim que Soubi deixou o quarto, as lágrimas caíram por toda a face de Ritsuka.

-Por que, Seimei? – ele choramingou. – Eu o amo.

-Ama ele? – havia surpresa na voz de Seimei. – Que tipo de amor?

-Amor que vem do fundo do meu coração. – Ritsuka olhou para seu irmão através de seus olhos embaçados. – Eu acredito que o destino trouxe ele para a minha vida. – seus olhos arroxeados ardiam com carência – Eu serei dele.

-Ristuka. – Seimei seguou-o pelos ombros. – Você me ama? – os dois se encararam até que o calor fosse sentido entre eles. – Afinal de contas, sou eu quem toma conta de você desde bebê. – ele caiu de joelhos. – Por favor, diga que me ama.

-Eu o amo. – Ritsuka colocou a mão na face de seu irmão. – Você é meu irmão e eu sou grato por isso. – ele sabia que Seimei queria ser mais do que seu irmão. Ele permitia beijos e carícias a meia noite, mas os sentimentos eram apenas fraternais. – Mas é Soubi quem eu quero na minha cama.

-E eu? – Seimei agiu como um homem de rua passando necessidade – Você mesmo disse que me ama mas não me deixa deitar com você antes de tomar sua decisão final? Se você for embora com o Soubi, eu nunca vou tê-lo de volta. Por favor, Ritsuka, esse abandono é demais. Me dê uma chance.

Então, é isso que significa estar em uma encruzilhada?

**Continua…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi, gente!**

**Como eu prometi, até o final da semana eu estaria postando, então, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

**OoOoOo**

**El tango de loveless**

**Cap9 Espinhos de rosa em uma pele delicada**

-Eu quero ele morto. – a voz raivosa de Seimei ecoou pelo bar. – Eu não quero saber como você fará isso, eu só quero ele morto. – ele gritou no telephone. – Sua recompensa será em dinheiro. Não, você não pode encostar um dedo sequer no meu irmão. – o imbecil do outro lado da linha perguntou se poderia passar a noite com Ritsuka como forma de pagamento. – Eu só quero ele morto pois ele tocou no meu amado Ritsuka.

Ristuka conseguiu ouvir todas as palavras de seu irmão. Sentiu seu coração bater no estômago enquanto pensava em um plano para escapar. Ele precisava avisar Soubi antes que Seimei conseguisse o que queria. Rapidamente, ele abriu a janela, esquecendo-se da roseira que crescia ao redor dela.

-Para ter certeza que ninguém irá tirar as orelhas dele, eu pretendo fazê-lo hoje a noite. – com isso, Seimei bateu o telefone no gancho.- Ele é meu. – o homem enraivecido invadiu o quarto de Ritsuka

Ritsuka assustou-se com o som da porta batendo. Uma corrente de ar gelado passou através da janela aberta. Assustado, ele sentiu seu irmão agarrar seu pulso. O tempo parou quando seus olhos se encontraram.

-Eu sei o que significa esses seus olhos vazios. – sua voz infantil rachou. – Eu não quero isso. – as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos ao desviar o olhar.

-Você sempre foi meu. – Seimei segurou o queixo de Rituska com a ponta de seus dedos. – Como você ousa tentar se oferecer para outro?- ele forçou seu queixo para cima e seus olhos se encontraram novamente, frios e assustadores. – Você será meu hoje e para o resto de sua vida.

Em uma tentativa ousada, Ritsuka girou o braço e se libertou da mão que segurava seu pulso. Aproveitando esse momento de liberdade, ele se jogou pela janela. Os espinhos das rosas entraram em sua pele delicada mas ele não podia deixar a dor ou o sangue o impedirem. Ele correu em direção a rua, com esperança de chegar no museu de arte antes que Seimei o alcançasse.

**Continua…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Tango de Loveless**

**Cap10 The first sign of sun after a storm**

-Soubi!

Ritsuka bateu na porta trancada do museu. Ele conseguia ouvir os gritos de Seimei vindo do final da rua. Ele se ajoelhou no chão. Não havia nenhuma resposta por trás das grossas portas de madeira. A idéia de Soubi em perigo o fez a chegar a seu limite e ele começou a chorar.

-Ritsuka? – a inconfundível voz de Soubi era como o canto de um pássaro ao surgirem os primeiros raios de Sol após uma tempestade.

Ritsuka abraçou as pernas do homem com seus braços pequenos.

-Nós precisamos fugir.- ele implorou. – Fugir para longe onde não há nem Sol, nem chuva. Eles são como sombras, eles desaparecem na noite. Na escuridão estamos salvos, nós deixaremos o amor ser a nossa luz, nos guiar pelo resto dos nossos dias.

-Eu acredito que você está cego, meu amor. – Soubi ajoelhou para secar as lágrimas que caíam pelas bochechas de Ritsuka. – As sombras se escondem na noite. Nós precisamos olhar em outra direção. Olhar para um lugar onde não haja noite ou dia. Para um lugar onde minha mão segura a sua e o ódio nunca ascenda.

…

Dois anos depois, Seimei acordou para mais um dia sozinho. O bar havia fechado por falata de uma tentação para atrair os homens para lá. Ritsuka falou com ele apenas uma vez desde que foi embora com Soubi. Poucas palavras que significam o mundo para Seimei.

-Eu amo você, meu irmão, para sempre. Espero que as memórias de mim durem eternamente. Mas não sejam de tristeza pois eu não o culpo pela sua loucura. Nós nunca nos encontraremos novamente.

Um jovem Ritsuka, sentado, com asas de uma borboleta azul abertas, indicando a liberdade. Essa era a pintura que Seimei via na parede todo dia ao acordar. Uma lembrança eterna do que ele perdeu e do que seu irmão ganhou

Mesmo assim, ele ainda não seria amado¹.

**Fim**

**OoOo**

**¹ No original, seria 'Never the less, he would be loveless'. Então, teve um jogo de palavras aí que se perde quando o texto é traduzido!]**

**Bom, gente, é isso ai! Esse foi o capítulo final, muito obrigada pela paciência e por acompanharem essa tradução! Espero que tenham gostado =)**

**Bjos***


End file.
